Prom Night
by Korn95
Summary: Basically this is my own version of the prom queen episode. Some bits are similar some are different but it's a bit more angsty but more Klaine-y too! Please R&R because it pleases the creatures living in Mr Shue's hair. :P T to be safe.


**So, turns out fluff is not my strong point. Oh well, at least I tried.**

**This story will probably only be a few chapters long but I hope you all enjoy it. It is dedicated to my friend Emily. Happy Birthday! :D I hope this meets the requirements of the challenge you set me although it is kind of missing the twist you asked for and there's much less fluff than I planned.**

**This is set in the prom episode and is just a substitute for the Klaine kiss that wasn't in the episode but really should have been.**

Kurt sighed in contentment as he laid his head against Blaine's chest. They swayed slowly to the fluid music, ignorant to the crowds of prom-goers also moving around them. The song ended and Blaine gripped Kurt tighter as he went to move away.

"I'm not letting you go that easy Babe. Why don't you show me around my new school?" He whispered in the taller boy's ear.

Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand, thrilling once again as he remembered that he would soon be spending all day every day with his gorgeous boyfriend.

As a faster beat throbbed through the decorated sports hall, Kurt led Blaine out into the hallway and began to show him around the various rooms in the dimly lit school. He saved the choir room till last, sighing as the familiar comfort of glee club washed over him.

"I have so many happy memories in this room. I can't believe I'm back! And it's going to be even better this time round!" Kurt danced to the middle of the room and twirled gracefully, laughing in pure happiness.

"How so?" Blaine laughed along with his boyfriend, admiring the soft, graceful lines of Kurt's body as the tall boy spun.

Kurt blushed and turned away, whispering his reply so quietly that Blaine struggled to hear him, even in the almost silence of the empty classroom.

"Because you'll be here with me." Blaine gasped at the change in conversation and suddenly the space between him and Kurt seemed much too large. Kurt had never been one to lay his feelings bare so Blaine was shocked by his words. Sure, Kurt was flamboyant and pedantic but he never really showed his true emotions. Blaine was the emotional one, crying at stupid things and being over-zealous when it came to Kurt.

He closed the distance between them in a few strides and pressed himself into Kurt's back, winding his arms around the taller boys waist and resting his chin on the shoulder than was now conveniently right before him.

"I'm so glad I transferred. I don't ever want to go a single day without you!" He whispered, peppering Kurt's neck with kisses.

Kurt spun in Blaine's arms to look deeply into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his courage and said the words he had heard Blaine say so many times but never been brave enough to return.

"I love you." It was a simple enough statement but it rung in Blaine's ears and a huge grin split his face.

"I love you too Kurt!" Blaine cried, throwing his body into Kurt's and aiming straight for his lips. They kissed passionately for a moment until a harsh shout interrupted them.

"What the hell are you doing!" Karofski was standing in the doorway, glaring at them.

Blaine removed himself from Kurt's arms and turned towards the large, hulking boy.

"What did it look like we were doing? Got lost you homophobic di-"

"Blaine." Kurt whimpered, gripping his boyfriends arm. "Don't bother."

"It looked like you were sucking face. But that can't be right because that only happens between a guy and a girl."

Blaine bristled.

"Take it back." He whispered.

"Or what?" Karofski thudded into the room, getting invasively close to Blaine and clenching his fists

"Leave him out of this Dave. You have a problem with me. Just... leave Blaine out of it." Kurt cried, putting his hands on Karofski's chest to push him back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dave roared, shoving Kurt harshly so he stumbled and fell to the floor.

Blaine's vision turned red as he watched his innocent boyfriend hit the ground. Turning back to Karofski with laboured breathing he pulled back his fist and let it snap forward. He connected with Dave's nose before the large boy had time to react and felt a sickeningly satisfying crunch.

Karofski stumbled back, stunned, before charging toward them again, blood from his nose smeared across his face.

Blaine reacted like a ninja and kicked his leg out before Dave could get any closer to Kurt. Catching the enraged boy in the groin, he watched as Karofski dropped like a rock, howling in pain.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and his anger vanished at the shock on the taller boys face.

He began to approach him when Kurt burst into tears, looking absolutely pitiful sitting crumpled on the floor.

Dragging Kurt upright and out into the hall, Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Hey, Kurt, baby, what's wrong?"

"He ruined it! That was supposed to be the most perfect moment of my life and he ruined it!" Kurt stopped talking as sobs wracked his body.

"No, it's not ruined." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his.

"But it is! I just told you I love you for the first time and he had to come in and stomp all over it!" He dissolved into sobs again and Blaine pulled him tight to his chest, whispering into his ear.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. He didn't stomp on anything. I still love you and you still love me. Nothing has changed; I just got a sore hand, that's all." They both chuckled weakly and Kurt pulled away. Taking Blaine's hand gently, he kissed each of the bruised knuckles in turn before pecking the ex-warbler on the lips.

"Thank you." He breathed. "You were so brave to Karofski. And you're sexy when you're angry."

Kurt giggled as Blaine gaped like a fish, both blushing furiously. Blaine took Kurt's hand again and started tugging him down the hall, shaking his head.

Come on, Mr Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Let's get you back to prom."

**Well, that's that. I've got a general idea of what I want to happen next but it will be less Klaine and more Finnchel. Sorry if you're a St. Berry or Puckleberry fan, or even a St Finchuckleberry fan (Emily!) but I am a definite Finnchel so that is where this story is headed.**

**Also, you see that little button down there? I would be very grateful if you would press it and leave a review, even if it's just a word or two, because I'm like Tinkerbell, if you don't review then I'll die. :/ **

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
